It is known to monitor brain activity by way of electroencephalograph (EEG) methods, magnetoencephalograph (MEG) methods, and the like. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,247 and 5,325,862, the disclosures of which are both hereby incorporated herein by reference. As discussed in the '247 patent, an EEG may be recorded from a number of pairs of scalp electrodes and processed according to known software. Such software and/or hardware acquires both processed and unprocessed EEG data and may record it on a disk. The records may be replayed and statistics of the on-line measures made on suitable sections placed in categories predefined by a user. This may utilize the form of database of statistical measures of brain activity. Unfortunately, neither the '862 nor the '247 patents disclose or suggest any methods by which humans can communicate with one another by way of monitoring brain activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,561 discloses a communications device and method, the entire disclosure of the '561 patent hereby being incorporated herein by reference. The '561 patent discusses a method and device for vibromechanical tactile communications adaptable for use by individuals to recognize alpha numeric messages in a language or in other symbols known to them. The '561 patent discusses using a series of sequentially firing vibromechanical stimulators vibrating against a suitably tactile sensitive surface of the wearer (e.g. skin) to induce a phenomenon of illustration of linear continuity. Unfortunately, the '561 patent requires the use of burdensome and complex vibromechanical tactile devices, and is not suitable for long distance communication.
It is a purpose of this invention to address any or all of the above-identified problems in the prior art, as well as other problems which will become apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.